heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Frost/sheet
Skills Education: '''Moderate: Emma has a degree in Business Administration as well as Engineering, earned in only two years, thanks to her drive, intellect and, of course, telepathy, the knowledge syphoned from those around her with or without her control, her powers not always in her grip. These degrees, when combined with her innate business sense and tricks picked up from years of being with her father makes Emma quite the businesswoman, and sole responsible of bringing Frost Enterprises to new heights. '''Languages: Due to her ability to use her powers to steal knowledge, Emma is fluent in French,Spanish and German as well as English, as well as a number of tongues she spoke perfectly especially for her business partners from around the world to seal an important deal. She can speak all of them as well as a native speaker, but mimicking dialects and particularities is harder, her understanding limitied by those people she stole her skills from. While she could learn more, she has nothad the reason or the inclination to absorb this knowledge yet. She is also fluent in Latin from her Prep School education though rarely uses it. Martial Arts: Low Emma realizes that she isn't going to always be able to rely on her mental abilities, as much as she'd like to. She's taken several self-defense courses and also peeked inside the minds of her instructors, enough so she could be the best in her class. While a novice with practice she could be quite impressive, even if she considers taking matters hand-to-hand something crass. Then again, there's a time and a place for crass. She’s also a decent, if not amazing shot, with a pistol though she rarely carries one on her. Performance: Moderate: One of the little-known facts about Emma Grace Frost was her stint as a exotic dancer at the Hellfire Club in New York City. Not the highest point in Emma's life, and she will silently agree with anyone who says so, but at that point she would have done anything to rise above her station. What started out as a simple way to get close to rich men, however, has turned into a passion for Emma. She looks good when she moves and she knows it, be it in a classy ballroom or performing something to thrill a lover in her bedroom. She's skimmed the minds of most of the professional dancers in New York and certainly at the Hellfire Club to pick up tricks of the trade and technique. Combined with simple long and hard practice she's quite good when she wants to move, and it's noticeable. Subterfuge: Moderate: One of the skills the world has taught Emma during her earlier years.Emma knows that sometimes people must be brought to heel, and she knows how to do it when everyone around her seems clueless as to how to. The White Queen has learned how to be cold and cruel, a talent that especially helps when one hasto lie to another, empathy something she reserves to the young alone. She can look someone squarely in the eyes and let loose with all sorts of lies in a most convincing manner. Without a need to empathize with the person she's deceiving she has very few of the social cues that indicate she's telling a falsehood. Technology: When you have someone like Emma Frost walking around geniuses like Tony Stark and Hank McCoy, she is bound to learn a thing or two, especially through the shameless use of her telepathy. Even if limited, Emma is quite the prodigy when dealing with advanced tech, particularly with electronics that are focused along brainwaves. Driving: Low: Emma can drive any standard car or motorcycle, even if she is more used to the unreasonably expensive rather than popular cars. She doesn't know how to handle manual transmission cars or trucks at the moment, due her upbringing.She does have some limited knowledge of sailing from her youth and she is a skilledequestrian. Seduction: High: Emma knows how to spare a glance or show some skin in a way that will bring a man to his knees, instantly. Although she likes to think otherwise, nokind of seduction is alien to her, from the arch of a brow before she goesbehind the curtains from the smack of lips and back-alley lasciviousness, the White Queen has been through it all. She can be incredibly sexy and use herbody to the best effects when she needs. Business: Moderate: Emma has built up Frost International from the ground up in a few short years on her own initiative, and with the resources of the Hellfire Club and things telepathically pilfered from others. She is a cunning businesswoman who drives a deadly bargain, and woe behold those who cross her. She is fluent with virtually all aspects of her business and is an expert manager of it's bureaucracy. Psychology: Moderate. While not formally trained as a psychologist, even without her telepathic abilities Emma Frost's skill is immense at reading other people, grasping their minds and what makes them 'tick'. She uses this to manipulate business rivals, other members of the Hellfire Club, and even her own students, the Hellions. She is good at getting people to do what she wants, and also figuring out what it will take to get them to do what she wants even without the use of her powers. She is adept at reading body language, facial expressions, tone of voice, and other things to help grasp emotional cues and has an innate psychological understanding of other people. Powers and Abilities Diamond Form: Emma possesses a secondary mutation. She is a transmorph capable of transforming into a diamond like form. While having the durability and strength of a diamond she also retains all of the flexibility of her human form. While in this form she does not require food or water for two weeks. She cannot take in nutrition while in diamond form and must revert to human form to do so. She is also capable of peak physical exertion for a full day before needing to rest. Her strength is also greatly increased, able to lift approximately 50 tons in optimal conditions. She is as invulnerable as the strongest diamond known to man. While it requires conscious effort to transform between her two forms, it does not to retain them, thus she will stay in diamond form even if knocked unconscious. While in diamond form she loses access to her telepathic abilities other than communication with those with whom she has a mind link, and even this is greatly subdued. She is however immune to all forms of telepathic contact and assault while in diamond form. Another strange side-effect is that, while in diamond shape, Emma can't feel any emotions at all. Telepathy: Emma Grace Frost is one of the world's greatest, most powerful psionics, her raw power and finesse putting her on the top of the chain, competitive with Jean Grey (whom some see as her rival) and under Professor X himself. She's an extremely focused woman, and for one, Emma doesn't lie to herself: there is one thing separating her from enslavement, or death, and that's her mutant gift. Terrifying at first, it has come to allow Emma the upper-hand in pretty much everything she has ever tried. - Mind Manipulation: Emma is capable of making simple suggestions to susceptible people that are simply taken as fact. A more complex form of this ability would be memory removal and alteration. Emma can alter events and perceptions to a new state or simply block memories from a person's mind. - Astral Projection: Emma can leave her physical body and exist as a pure energy form that exists solely on the Astral Plane. While in astral form, the White Queen is capable of traveling great distances instantly and is considered insubstantial and invisible to all the normal senses. Her astral form is based on her own self-image and does not necessarily conform to her actual physical condition. She is not able to travel more than a few hundred miles from her physical form before she becomes too weak to extend further. While in astral form she is also vulnerable to attack physically, as her body is essentially catatonic while she projects. If she dies in either astral form or physically, she dies utterly. - Cloak Mind/Mental Defense: Emma has the ability to cloak her mind and others with whom she shares a Mind Link from detection. This ability allows them to avoid active detection. This detection can be in the form of direct mental probes or from devices that scan for mutant thought patterns, such as Cerebro. This ability is normally in operation for her, she appears as a blank slate to those that attempt to scan her. More persistent scans or proximity to a Cerebro-like device require a more conscious effort on her part. As a powerful mutant telepath, Emma is capable of defending herself against many forms of mental attack. She is resistant to all forms of mental attack and manipulation, from mind control to astral combat. These defenses are continually up, though conscious effort can reinforce them further. With effort she can even wage battle with and temporarily hold off attacks from telepaths as strong as Professor Xavier or Jean Grey. - Communication: Once Emma has established a telepathic connection with someone, she can use that link to communicate with them, send them images, sound, and expand every and each of her senses to them, and get the same feedback. - Telepathic Illusions: Emma Frost is capable of creating illusions that are completely real to those that perceive them. That is she can project an image around herself that either masks her presence completely or changes it in a substantial way, making her appear in different clothes or as a different person for example. Stronger willed people will see the wolf as a ghostly figure, realizing it is simply an illusion. - Mind Control: A powerful form of hypnotic suggestion, Emma can force others to do things against their will. This can take the form of a subtle command that might be acted upon at a later date, or simply telling a person to turn upon a team mate during the heat of battle. Instant commands must be brief and straightforward. If the White Queen has time to properly program the command, a task can be more complex. These commands can be slowed or completely resisted by a person with a strong enough will, and the more self-destructive a command is, the easier it is to resist. The longer a person is removed from the White Queen, the easier a compulsion is to ignore. - Possession: More powerful than her mind control, this puts her persistently and consciously in control of a target's actions. As opposed to Mind Control, with Possession Emma controls every aspect of a persons actions through a telepathic connection to the persons mind. The persons personality and will are subsumed and she is in total control. While performing this action, the White Queen herself enters essentially a sleeping state. People who astrally project or assense the person she is controlling will see the image of the White Queen superimposed over her victim. Those who telepathically try to contact her victim will find that they cannot or that the connection is weak. - Mind Surgery: With time and effort Emma can repair damage done to someone's mind through the use of telepathic abilities. This ability requires physical contact with her patient and extended periods of time. If the damage is obvious and the attack that caused it inelegant, she might be able to fix the damage within a minute. More virulent attacks that she is familiar with may take more, if possible at all. The more sinister form of this power is the White Queen's ability to psychically lobotomize a person. More potent than a simple memory alteration as with her Affect Mind, this ability permanently excises part of the person's consciousness. It can also be used to remove something such as a person's ability to use their legs, or their superhuman abilities. This is the most difficult of the White Queen's abilities to use, and easily the most damaging that leaves a person alive. - Speed Learning: The reason that Emma Frost was able to finish college in only two years and actually knew the subjects that she was studying was due to her use of this ability. Speed learning at its most basic level is acquiring knowledge that another has. This ability is not without its dangers. When Astrid Bloom attacked Emma, she trapped Emma inside Astrids own mind. Emma quickly and violently absorbed Astrids entire knowledge of telepathy. The problem was that while she absorbed this knowledge quite quickly and permanently, she also has the memories that color Astrids twisted perceptions of events. While these memories are distinct and different from her own, they are now part of her psyche and affect her personality. - Mind Reading: The most basic use of Emmas abilities is to read the minds of others.Even those with strong telepathic defenses often let their emotional states leak out. Without extending herself into a victims mind she can often read their basic emotional state. (Happy, Sad, Angry, Excited, etc.), and with some effort there are very few people in the world who can keep secrets from Emma Frost. . - Mind Attacks: One of the most basic and brutal uses of the White Queens abilities is to attack another. There is no subtlety here, this is using her mental abilities to attack and destroy another persons mind and body. The first sort of attack she can perform is simple sedation. She fills her victim with the overwhelming urge to sleep, immediately. After they do so she normally scrambles their external senses, leaving them in a lingering deep slumber from several hours to several days from which they cannot be roused without telepathic intervention or drugs. The second sort of attack is similar to the first but more brutal. She activates every pain receptor in a person's body while mentally battering them. This renders her targets unconscious in a much less pleasant way. Thirdly she can perform a pain inducing attack. While not enough to knock out a person, it is also much more difficult to resist. The sensations can be anything the person or Emma has ever experienced, or that Emma has stolen from a persons mind. Finally she can inflict a comatose state or even death. At least once she has systematically severed a persons ability to operate their body and perceive the world, leaving them trapped in a cage of their own mind. Sedation isdifficult but possible for a trained mind to resist. Pain inducement is incredibly difficult to resist even for the most willful. Specials Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Frost Industries: A multi-national holding company, Frost Industries is an umbrella corporation with many business interests. Through proxy Emma owns over sixty percent of the company's stock. While she is not listed as the CEO of the company, her name is subtley inserted intothe corporate chain of command as the Chief of Operations. With the way the company has been structured this effectively makes her the CEO without the press coverage. Hers is the top office on the skyscraper and hers is the will that carries the company forward. Using c orporate finances she can generally have a luxury car on reserve, alone with a driver and with an hour or two of notice she can arrange the use of a private jet or helicopter. Her position also gives her access to all owned and subsidiary plants, offices and operations. Emma's wealth is likely in the hundreds of millions of dollars and Frost Industries has substantial contracts in the technological, finance, military, and government sectors. Hellfire Club: Emma is the White Queen of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, and has access to the resources of the debauched society that goes back centuries. Both powerful mutants and rituals, as well as the wealth and reputation of the club. Particularly it's innumerable mercenaries and hired muscle as a supervillainic organization occasionally bent on world domination. Massachusetts Academy: '''Emma is the Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy and runs the training of the Hellions. As such most of the Hellions are trained by her personally, and many of them are personally loyal (or at least scared) of her. They are on occasion her personal strike team and enforcers. Flaws and Drawbacks '''Adrienne Frost: Adrienne Frost was Emmas elder sister and rival. As a paragon of all the virtues that their father enjoyed, Adrienne was an objection of repulsion and fascination for Emma. She subconciously wishes to be better than Adrienne in every respect, but publically loathes everything the woman represented. Her conflict with her sister throughout her life has helped form Emma. Adrienne was also immune to Emmas abilities. As far as Emma is concerned, Adrienne was a cipher, a blank hole in her telepathic senses. If she were ever resurface she would likely bean implacable foe. Selene: ''' An enemy in much the same way that Xavier used to be, Selene is the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club. Emma views her as a threat to her own superiority and control of the Hellfire Club. When Emma or Selene make their move the battle will be bloody and quick. One of them will end up dead. The two are in a constant state of indirect warfare with one another. '''Sebastian Shaw: Sebastian Shaw is one of the few people in the world that Emma respects. She isnt in love with him, but respects him completely. He is also one of the few people that Emma trusts, thus leaving herself open to attack perhaps, if his graces ever changed. Winston Frost: Winston Frost is Emmas father and one of the few people shes actually afraid of. Shed hate to admit it but she is still intimidated by the man. Shes able to pick up some emotions and general thoughts from him, but he seems to be shielded from her abilities much the same way that Adrienne is. After being humiliated by Emma walking out, he nurses a dark grudge, he would love to crush the daughter that has spurned him. He still runs Frost Enterprises, and Emma is in a perpetual state of simmering conflict with her family. Vices: ''' Emma smokes cigarettes and has for about five years, she drinks somewhat frequently, albeit never losing her control, and she indulges in a myriad of other vices. She luxuriates in her habits and is often seen with a thin cigarette hanging from a cigarette holder. Without a daily supply of nicotine or some of her other vices, she is prone to headaches and her explosive temper becomes violent. She has started to notice a small shortness of breath, but has yet to be otherwise affected physically by her habit. '''Public Figure: As an extremely rich figure and very public member of the Hellfire Club, and director of the Massachusetts Academy, Emma is a public figure and successful businesswoman. However, the debauched activities of the Inner Circle can on occasion come back to haunt her or damage her activities. She has many enemies who will take many avenues to attack her. Mutant: As a mutant, Emma is hated and reviled by many baseline humans. She is also susceptible to many forms of tracking that target the mutant energy signature. Shes also subject to all sorts of effects that negate, target or attack mutant signatures or abilities. Such as the Sentinel Program, which the Hellfire Club at times has helped to fund. Hellfire Club: As the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club Emma has limited access to many advantages. Of course she also is mired in the internal politics of the club. Every move she makes has to be balanced in a delicate game of politics and subterfuge. She has some degree of autonomy, but her moves are often monitored closely by the Black King, who is the ruler of the Inner Circle. Since joining the Inner Circle, Emma has become more targeted, both by heroes such as the X-Men or other members of the Club who want to upstage her. Overwhelmed: Emma Grace Frost is an achiever, but she is a young one at that, and at some point she will slip and fall face first on the mud. Her mutant-hating board of directors might be the one that does it, or maybe it's The Black Queen, or maybe Emma will just make a mistake and get caught during a powerplay in the Hellfire Club. She is a control freak and does not handle being outmaneuvered well. Mistrustful: Emma Grace Frost has put her faith in people in the past, and not only did they fail to meet her expectations, but they also betrayed her in a variety of ways, from mentors to friends to lovers. This led Emma into believing that if she has a personal issue, she must deal with it herself, and that no one should be allowed to look her in the eyes and see her true self. Sure, she is outgoing and well-spoken, but the true Emma Frost remains behind a wall of diamonds. X-Men: The X-Men and Generation-X, if not in a direct state of conflict with the Club and the Hellions, are still not allies. The constant state of rivalry between Gen-X and the Hellions requires constant monitoring to avoid spilling over. Relationships Marie-Ange Colbert: Emma sees Marie-Ange Colbert as one of her students that has potential. More importantly, the girl behaves and can be counted on to do what Emma tells her without arguing. Julian Keller: Emma sees Julian as the Hellion with the most potential - not as the most powerful, the most well connected, or even the smartest. She sees in him the most potential to be nudged in the right direction and long term to be manipulated and guided as she sees best. Long Term, Emma believes that Julian is the best to lead the Hellions and has the most potential within the Club hierarchy, as well as being the most stable of the Hellions. Emma sees him as a long term project, and treats him accordingly so long as she deems him the best use of her time. Quentin Quire: It's likely that Quentin is among the most powerful of the students at the Academy, and among the most disruptive and a constant headache for Emma. Some might wonder why exactly Quire hasn't flunked out yet - for Emma, the challenge of breaking in what might be the most powerful natural telepath of his generation is worth it. The Cuckoos: The Stepford Cuckoos are very much like Emma in miniature. She dotes upon them like her proteges. In them she sees a natural weapon and five little ducklings she can make into miniature hers. They very much encourage this, and if any might be Emma's natural favorites within the Academy, it would be them. Sebastian Shaw: Emma might be allied with Shaw in the Inner Circle, but their relationship is extremely complicated. There is little warmth or affection in it, and their time together is spent playing the various pieces of the board. Neither might immediately discard the other if the chance came along, but there is little attachment between the pair. However, each recognizes they are more powerful with the other's aid, so they are quite content to cooperate for now for the purposes of the Inner Circle. However, the two do not always get along; the Massachusetts Academy is very much Emma's initiative and turf, not Shaw's. While the two rarely actively are adversarial or sabotage one another (that's something Selene does with gusto), they will not go out of their way to help one another without reason either. Emma greatly respects Shaw's capacity to strategize and play the angles of the business world far better than her own. Characters with Rels Set Marie-Ange Colbert: She knew Emma Frost before the woman showed up to convince her parents to have her attend school in the US. That fact frightens her; having seen her and knowing that someone was coming to take her away before it happened. Emma frightens her, but she is the headmistress, so Marie-Ange knows that she must listen to her, and she is at least not usually in trouble with the woman-- she's the well-behaved Hellion, after all, and so she causes Ms. Frost the least number of headaches. Julian Keller: Emma Frost is Julian's teacher at the Massachusetts Academy and basically the only authority figure in his life that he actually likes and respects. Which isn't to say that he doesn't give her headaches from time-to-time, but Emma sees a lot of potential in Julian, and is fairly committed to seeing him realize it. She may or may not be grooming him for eventual membership in the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle, but of course he's unaware of such things. Emma generally has a solid grasp on handling Julian when he gets into a mood, and understands that positive reinforcement works FAR better than negative with him. She's still a stern teacher when she needs to be, but whether it's genuine or not, Julian feels like he has a good relationship with the Massachusetts Academy headmistress, and appreciates what she's taught him and the opportunities she's provided. Also, have you seen Miss Frost? Hottest. Teacher. Ever. Even if she can be scary as hell at times. Roberto Da Costa: Roberto knows there's no love lost between his father and Miss Frost but doesn't know the details. However there is no denying she's intimidating and extremely hot. Still, he is much happier working for Professor Grey. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets